Rarity's Bathroom
I LOVE my little pony! Its one of a greatest show thats ever come to tv. But one day i went to my sisters house i knock the door and she open the door and she hugged me because i haven't seen her in a long time. Me and my sister talk and eat pizza Then i talk to her about the show my little pony. She saw one episode of the show and she loved it. I know she would. After we eat dinner i said goodbye to my sister and came back to my house. The next night i was playing some old games like mario 64 spiderman and others. Then my phone was ringing. I pick it up and its my sister. she said "Hi how are you doing?" "Good" I Said. Then She Said "Hey i somehow got this disk from the mall and it was..." she did not say anything else. "It was what?" I said. "I don't think you want to know." She said in a worried tone. "So what did you do with the disk?" I said. "Well i send it to your house so you can see for your self." "Umm..okay." I said. "Well i have to go bye." "Bye" Then i hang up. But my door bell ring. It was a package of the disk that my sister said about. I opened the package and the disk said. "Rarity's Bathroom" I don't know what it means but hey it's a my little pony episode. I try to figure out what bathroom rarity has. She already have a bathroom and is it a lost episode of the show? I said whatever and put the disk in my computer. The episode starts with a title that said "Rarity's Bathroom" then the episode starts. We see rarity sleeping on her bed. she wake up and gets ready. It looks like the same great colorful show. But when she was about to leave her house it cut to black. I said "what happened?" Then the video starts again. Why did it cut to black? I said to myself. Rarity was walking then stopped. she just stand there for 30 seconds. The sky turned black and the ponies is starting to disappear in the background. Rarity is starting to spin around over over and over. Then it cut to black again. I was angry for the black thing but why was it acting weird? Then i restart the video then this time the video starts with rarity walking to fluttershy's house. Then she open the door and said hi to each other. Then she talk about fluttershy's animals for some reason. Then rarity said. "Fruttershy? Do you think it's time for me to take care of you?" Then she grab a knife and stabs fluttershy out of nowhere. I was shocked and scared. Why is rarity stabbing her friend?! Then the screen fades to black. Then it shows rarity's house for 40 seconds. It was static and i can't see what's happening there. Then it shows a bathroom. With two eyes and a evil smile. Then the mane 5 was laying down dead with real blood there eyes where missing and rarity was the only one that is not dead and she was just standing there with black eyes. Then it cut to black then text come on the screen and said. "I think i hear something on my crapper did you hear it?" Then rarity was back on her bed then she wake up from the sound she get up and check it out. she open the door and looked around the room. Then a picture of a creepy pinkie pie comes up the screen and a LOUD scream was from the speakers. Then another text come and said. "The end...NOT" I don't know what to say after that....episode... I took out the disk and throw it away in the trash. Then went to bed and try hard to not think about that video ever again. Then the phone ring again and i pick it up. "Did you see the episode?" Said my sister. Category:Lost Episodes Category:Trollpasta Category:Death Category:MLP Category:Blood and Gore Category:Rarity's Bathroom Category:Bathroom Category:Evil Category:Blood and gore Category:Blood Category:MY EYES ARE BLEEDING!!! Category:Creepypasta Category:Mlp Category:My Little Pony Creepypastas Category:My Little Pony Creepypasta Category:My Little Pony creepypastas Category:My Little Pony creepypasta Category:My Little Pony Category:Friendship Is Magic Category:Friendship is Magic Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Category:My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic Category:Wow nice MS paint